


1! Stab! Wound!

by Adsdragonlover



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Loss, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, M/M, Only 1, Passing Out, bullet wounds, impulsive kissing, kinda cliche, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: Gavin gets stabbed, Nines gets shot. There’s kissing and a lot of feelings realizations.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	1! Stab! Wound!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this! Please remember to leave kudos and a comment if you want to! I also take prompts!

The day had started off normal. For regular people, chasing an armed and dangerous suspect in a homicide investigation wouldn’t be considered normal. However Nines wasn’t normal, and neither was Gavin. Even by detective standards. Nines could go on and on and about the ways in which he was special, superior to every other android in processing capacity as well as other functions, however he was extremely lacking in the social department. This wasn’t the time to be thinking about that however, as Nines and Gavin rounded the corner following behind their suspect.

_ BANG! _ Nines couldn’t technically  _ feel  _ it, but his body jerked as he was shot. It missed his thirium pump—but just barely. He was glad Gavin hadn’t been directly behind him as the bullet went straight through his chassis and out of his body. He kept running and wasn’t expecting Gavin to pull on his arm sharply, turning him around to look at him.

“Nines are you okay?” His eyebrows were scrunched together in obvious concern, and, if they had the time, Nines would’ve saved an image of it. It was cute. However they didn’t have time for any of this.

“Yes, detective I’m fine. Wait here, I’ll get him.” He said before dashing off after the suspect. He was irritated to hear Gavin’s footsteps racing behind him, but not altogether surprised. Gavin rarely did as he was told. It was strange how Nines had grown to find that charming. 

They raced after the man, who had put away his gun and was now weilding a knife, though it was only visible to Nines due to his superior vision in low-light conditions. That being said- Gavin probably couldn’t see it. Gavin, who was overtaking him in a sudden burst of speed, rushing the suspect and-  _ oh no _ . His pre-construction software turned on and, just as predicted, Gavin tackled the suspect, unknowingly stabbing himself onto the knife. He heard the detective’s sharp inhale of breath, the hissed “ _ Phck! _ ” before he was cuffing the suspect and standing back up.

“Gavin! Are you alright?” Nines asked, catching up to the detective and hauling the suspect to his feet, keeping a tight hold on him. Luckily the car was relatively close, he didn’t want Gavin to hurt himself any more.

A short walk later Nines put the suspect in the back of the car. As soon as the car door was closed he rounded on Gavin. “You absolute dumbass!” He hissed. “I had it under control! Why’d you have to put yourself in harm’s way when I was clearly capable of handling it myself?” 

“I’m sorry, it’s my  _ job?” _ Gavin bit back. “What did you expect me to do?”

“I don’t know, maybe listen for once?”

Gavin scoffs. “What if he’d shot you again? Huh? We’re partners, dipshit, it’s my _ job _ to keep you safe.”

“Which means it’s also my job to keep  _ you  _ safe.” He gestures at Gavin’s stab wound.”I’ve clearly failed that mission.” He ignores the warnings that keep popping up in his HUD.

“Nines I’m fine. It’s just a flesh wound.” Gavin tries to joke. Nines isn’t having any of it. 

“You got stabbed in the gut!”

“Fuck you! I’ll be fine!  _ You’re _ the one who got fuckin’ shot!”

“Gavin, you got stabbed! And besides I’m  _ fine!  _ I’m an an-” he suddenly can’t talk anymore, can’t see anything other that big, red error notifications in his vision, blocking everything out.

“Nines?” He hears Gavin say as he feels himself start to sway in place. Then he’s falling, and everything goes dark.

He can’t see anything. It’s just darkness. He can’t move either. But he can feel that there wasn’t solid concrete under his head, but a body, with strong arms pulling him closer and hands cradling his face. And suddenly he can hear too. 

“-nes? Nines?” It’s Gavin. Of course it’s Gavin, who else would it be? “Nines c’mon, wake up. This isn’t funny.” He sounds remarkably upset about all of this and his hands, he can feel them shaking. “Nines!” He’s being shaken. “Nines you absolute bastard! You can’t do this to me! Not when I finally-!” He breaks off, voice cracking and  _ oh  _ Nines’  _ aches  _ for him. 

“Fuck, Nines we’d just started actually being friends and I-” Another pause. “I can’t lose you Nines, I  _ can’t.  _ I care too much about you. Fuck! I don’t know how it happened, but you wormed your way through my walls and into my heart and I-” He feels wet drops fall on his face.  _ Tears _ , he thinks belatedly. Gavin is crying. Gavin is crying over  _ me.  _ “ _ Please _ , Nines.” He breaks off into choked sobs and Nines wishes he could move. Wishes he could pull Gavin closer, comfort him and wipe away his tears. Gavin must’ve called for backup after he’d fallen, because he can hear sirens approaching in the distance. 

All he can hear is muffled sobs and all he can feel are the tears falling onto his face when suddenly-  **All systems back online.** He can move again. He opens his eyes and he can  _ see.  _ And the first thing he sees is Gavin, face hidden in his hands as full-body shudders wrack his body. He looks so sad and no, that won’t do at all. So he sits up.

Gavin immediately looks up at him through watery eyes. He looks so relieved. But then it morphs into anger. “You asshole! I thought I lost you!” He yells.

“Gavin I-” But he doesn’t get to finish his sentence as suddenly there are hands fisted in his jacket, pulling him closer, and then there’s a mouth on his and  _ oh.  _ Gavin’s kissing him. 

Nines is shocked. He doesn’t know what to do. It takes him an embarrassingly long time to realize  _ Yes. He wants this.  _ And  _ Yes, kiss him back!  _ And so he starts to move to do so when Gavin goes limp. 

Nines immediately catches him. Gavin’s passed out. Probably from blood loss. So he waits for backup, cradling Gavin in much the same way he’d cradled him earlier, and putting pressure on the wound.

  
  
  


When Gavin came to, the first thing he noticed was Nines holding his hand, which was… interesting. “Nines?” He croaked. 

Nines immediately looked up at Gavin. “Gavin,” He said breathily. “You’re awake.” 

Gavin groaned. “I kinda wish I was still asleep.” He sighed. “My side hurts.”

Nines nodded. “That makes sense.” He said, raising Gavin’s hand and pressing a kiss to it.

Suddenly Gavin realized that kissing Nines hadn’t been a dream. He’d actually done that. And Nines- hadn’t kissed back. He paled. “Nines, about the kiss.” He started, Nines looking up at him. “Shit, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. You weren’t- I mean, I was just so, look I’m sorry. Can we just blame it on the blo-” But he was cut off by Nines letting go of his hand and surging up to kiss him. Which, he supposed, answered his question. He closed his eyes, melting into the kiss and leaning as close as he could with the stitches in his side.

“You’re a dumbass, Gavin.” Nines said after pulling away, smiling at him. “Please don’t scare me like that again.”

Gavin grinned. “Well if this is your reaction, maybe I should get hurt more often.”

Nines swatted him playfully on the arm. “Shut up.”

“Make me.” Gavin bit back with a smug grin, pleased when Nines did just that, kissing him again.

Yeah, he could get used to this. 

Fin.

Bonus: In order to get into Gavin’s hospital room outside of visiting hours, he’d told the android at the front desk that he was Gavin’s husband. He does not tell Gavin this.


End file.
